Destination Path
by Aglaubia15
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke era um policial em busca de vingança. Afastado da corporação, sem opção aceita um emprego em que tinha que proteger a filha de um poderoso empresário. SasukexHinata UA
1. Trailer

_**Destination path**_

**Uchiha Sasuke era um policial em busca de vingança**

- Um dia ainda te matarei. - Disse com os olhos cheio de ódio.

- Estarei esperando esse dia ansiosamente. – Disse outra voz.

**Afastado da corporação**

- Você esta temporariamente afastado da corporação, Uchiha Sasuke. - Disse Kakashi, seu supervisor. - E não preciso explicar o porquê, você já sabe.

**Mas quando um homem poderoso precisa proteger sua filha...**

- Alô? - Disse Sasuke ao atender o telefone.

- Sasuke, que bom ouvir sua voz. - Falou a outra voz ao telefone. - Sabe quem esta falando não é?

- Claro.- Respondeu.- O que quer Hiashi?

**Somente um homem pode fazer o trabalho com tudo em jogo.**

- O que quer que eu faça?- Perguntou Sasuke sentado a frente do empresário Hyuuga Hiashi.

- Quero que proteja Hinata. –Pediu

**E para protegê-la teria que descobrir o que estava por trás daquela história.**

- Sinto que tem mais coisa nessa história que não quer me contar. - Disse Sasuke para Hiashi.

- Temo que não vá gostar da história. - Respondeu Hiashi

**Seu inimigo estava mais perto do que ele imaginava**

- Esse aqui é Sasori, meu namorado. - Falou Hinata.

**Só não contava que iria se apaixonar por sua protegida**

- Obrigada por estar comigo. – Falou Hinata abraçando-o enquanto ele sentia seu coração bater mais forte.

**Tinha que proteger o que agora era sua única razão de viver.**

- Estou com medo, Sasuke. - Disse Hinata abraçada a ele enquanto chorava.

- Não tenha medo, eu estou aqui. - Respondeu apertando-a em seus braços.

**Teria que enfrentar fantasmas do passado.**

- Deixe-a em paz, ou eu te matarei. - Disse Sasuke apontando a arma para a cabeça de um bandido que ameaçava Hinata.

- Não sou eu quem você procura. - Disse jogando Hinata ao chão e pulando do prédio e acionando o paraquedas.

**E precisava cumprir sua promessa.**

- Ainda te matarei, Itachi.

**Para que assim pudesse continuar a viver.**

- Eu te amo

Destination path

Em breve no


	2. Prólogo

**Por**: Aglaubia

**Rated**: M

**Casal**: Sasuke e Hinata

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence, pois se pertence o Neji nunca teria morrido.

**UA**

**Sinopse**: Uchiha Sasuke era um policial em busca de vingança. Afastado da corporação, sem opção aceita um emprego em que tinha que proteger a filha de um poderoso empresário. A ingenuidade e inocência dela foram conquistando cada dia mais o coração desse rancoroso guarda-costas. Quando ela é sequestrada por seu maior inimigo sua sede de vingança surge de uma maneira incontrolável. Ele agora tem uma única missão encontrar a mulher da sua vida e concluir sua vingança a qualquer custo.

* * *

Encostou-se na parede empunhando a arma Glock 18 enquanto esperava o momento certo para atacar. Estava atrás daquele sujeito há oito meses procurando-o em todos os lugares caçando-o incansavelmente. Ele tinha respostas de que precisava. Viu-o sentando-se na mesa do escritório após dispensar um dos seus comparsas.

Takahashi Atsushi. 50 anos. Baixinho, gordo e barbudo. O bandido mais procurado por todo Japão por tráfico de drogas e homicídio. Fez um sinal para o seu parceiro que saiu da sala e foi atrás dos comparsas de Atsushi, sozinho andou silenciosamente até ele e quando chegou a atrás dele apontou-lhe a arma.

- Olá Atsushi finalmente nos reencontramos. - Viu o homem tremer levemente ao reconhecer sua voz.

- Você não desistiu? - Perguntou virando-se para ele e dando um sorriso sarcástico.

- Cadê ele? - Perguntou ignorando a pergunta do mais velho.

- Já lhe disse que os negócios que tínhamos acabou há muito tempo, não sei onde esta aquele desgraçado. - Irritou-se com a insistência.

- Da última vez você escapou por sorte, dessa vez sua sorte não estará do seu lado. - Aumentou o tom de voz puxando-o pelo colarinho da blusa e jogando-o violentamente na parede e lhe dando um forte murro no estômago. - Vou perguntar novamente onde ele esta?

- Não sei. - Disse recebendo outro soco no rosto fazendo-o sangrar.

- Não me faça perder a paciência. - Desferiu mais três socos no rosto do bandido.

- Desista nunca vai encontrá-lo. - Sorriu maldosamente mesmo estando machucado. - Ele sempre foi melhor e mais esperto que você.

Irritou-se desferindo vários socos e chutes no acusado, estava fora de si e matá-lo-ia se ele continuasse lhe provocando daquela maneira.

- A... Verdade... Dói não é? - Conseguiu dizer a tempo de vê-lo apontar a arma para a cabeça de Atsushi.

- Abaixe a arma, Sasuke. - Pediu seu parceiro que entrara na sala a tempo de impedir que o parceiro matasse o acusado.

- Não, esse idiota merece morrer. - Engatilhou a arma. Um tiro e seria o fim de mais um idiota que só trazia o mal para a humanidade.

- Não pode, o nosso superior disse: sem mortes. - Se aproximou.

- Dessa vez não vou obedecê-lo. - E atirou.

.

.

.

Sentaram-se a mesa esperando que os empregados viessem servi-los.

- Como foi o dia meu anjinho? - Perguntou assim que os empregados os serviram e se retiraram.

- Foi construtivo estou me esforçando muito para conseguir uma vaga na faculdade e como esse é meu último ano na escola estou me esforçando em dobro. - Respondeu sorrindo levemente para o pai.

- Sei que vai conseguir sempre foi muito dedicada a tudo que faz, mas acho que deveria sair mais se divertir um pouco. - Sugeriu feliz e ao mesmo tempo preocupado com a filha.

- O Sasori me chama, mas eu prefiro ficar em casa, não gosto muito de festas e essas coisas tumultuosas.

- Ainda bem que não sai com ele, sabe que não confio nele minha filha.

- Eu sei pai, mas ele é meu namorado e não pode tratá-lo mal.

- Não o trato mau, mas não gosto dele, Hinata. - Suspirou sua filha merecia alguém melhor e o Sasori não era confiável e Hiashi não sentia segurança quando ele ficava perto da filha.

Hinata suspirou.

Sentia que a filha corria perigo o telefonemas que estava recebendo durante essa última semana não podia ser apenas um trote. Ele finalmente iria se vingar e se vingaria usando sua filha.


End file.
